


Reality is a Bitch

by Actual_Loser



Category: Danganronpa Killing Harmony
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-22 17:23:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12486924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actual_Loser/pseuds/Actual_Loser
Summary: Everything we knew was wrong, everything we went to was nothing more than a sick t.v show. Now we have to survive the real world, maybe it would have been better to have stayed in Danganronpa.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Major game spoilers so just a warning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story was inspired by Twintailddragons story "the healing game new lease in life." The first few chapters may seem a little similar but I promise it's not the same story

The first thing I noticed was the drastic change in the temperature. only moments ago I had stood in the remains of The Ultimate Academy, cheeks dusted the heat from Keebo's explosion and the sound of it all still buzzing in my ears, only I was no longer trapped in a killing game.  
Where ever I was it was freezing cold, goosebumps trailed up my arms and the hairs on the back of my neck stood up.  
There was an uncomfortable weight on my head, I had only just noticed it. Reaching my hands up I grasped the edge of the helmet and pulled it off my head before letting it drop to the ground. My eyes widened at the sight before me. All seventeen of us forced to participate in Danganronpa were standing around me, some were leaving the pods we were standing in while some of us had the helmets still on our heads. We were all alive.  
As soon as I stepped out of my pod I could feel someone grab me by my shoulder. "Are you alright Miss?" Looking over I saw that the man speaking to me was a police officer his badge read "Miller."  
"Y-yes I'm fine, my eyes traveled around the room. "My friends?"  
"They're all alright. It's a good thing we got in here when we did or things may have taken a turn for the worse." Nodding along as he spoke I looked passed officer Miller and my mouth widened in surprise.  
"KIRUMI!" Catching the attention of everyone I ran towards the silver haired girl at full force. Before her execution Kirumi was my closet friend in the killing game, after watching her die I was devastated. The taller girl wrapped her arms around me tightly.  
"I missed you so much, I-I was so alone after you died." I sobbed into Kirumi's dress.  
"Geez, I died too ya' know." Parting from The maid in front of me my eyes landed on the ultimate supreme leader himself, Ouma Kokichi. Despite the shitty things Ouma had done in Danganronpa I still had a small crush on him, while everyone believed that he was the mastermind I thought it was a little too convenient for it to have been Kokichi orchestrating the whole thing. "So do I get a congrats on the fact that your actually alive kiss or what?"  
Rolling my eyes I walked over to the purple haired boy. He was probably joking about the kiss thing but I didn't care. Placing a quick kiss to his cheek I was surprised to see a light pink dusted across his cheeks  
"Nishishi, I was just kidding about the kiss (Y/N)."  
"I'm so happy that I don't even care." Despite my heigh I was still slightly in taller than Ouma, so he was forced to look up st me as I spoke  
"Can you all come over here for a minute," One of the officers called out, motioning for us to come gayer around a large glass window. "Before you all leave this room we should probably explain what happened here and to you guys. It's dark but you all deserve to know."


	2. Chapter 2

"So that's basically the whole story." As Officer Miller finished explaining to us what had happened while we were unconscious I looked around at the horrified faces of my friends.  
The head of The Danganronpa team was planning on killing us due to the fact that this season had the lowest ratings out of all the previous seasons and that the show wouldn't be renewed. Luckily the police were able to stop him before anyone could be injured. Except for the fact that Mr. Shinohara (the man who was going to kill us) had killed himself instead of going to jail.  
"Look at the positive side of this," Kaede cut through the silence. I had missed her positive attitude and strong sense of leadership.  
"And what is this positive side you speak of?" Kiyo asked. His voice as chilling as always.  
"None of us are dead. All seventeen of us are standing here, together. Only four of you survived the last trial thinking that you were the only survivors left. But here we all are, Me, Rantaro, everyone. For the first time in a long while we're all in the same room, and if I remember correctly we all agreed to stay friends so let's keep that promise."   
"I agree because At-" Angie cut herself off before she could say the ever famous "Because Atua said so," in truth Angie wasn't a very religious person, her whole religion and island home were all a huge lie.   
"Yes. I agree as well." Kirumi stated.  
"Yeah, me too!" A chorus of agreement from all of us filled the room, a small smile had found its way into my lips, maybe things would look up for us from now on.   
"Wow you all look so happy right now." Ouma's voice cut through our cheers. "Don't get me wrong I'm loving the positive attitude, but what are we going to do about the hundreds of people outside this building with cameras and microphones." Hearing that we all turned to the officer in front of us desperate for any information.   
"Lots of reporters are outside, ignore them and walk straight. There is a black or on the other side of the street that will bring you to your houses." 

As we stepped out of the door I began to wonder how long it had been since I had last seen the sun. My skin was a few shades lighter and the rays of warmth seemed hotter for some reason. Maybe it was hotter due to the large group of people pushing towards us. Swallowing the lump in my throat I followed the line of people towards our getaway car.  
"Spare a moment?"  
"What's it like being a survivor?"  
"Are you in a relationship with anyone?" As the news reporters yelled out more and more questions I felt my knees begin to buckle. In a desperate attempt to calm myself I grabbed the hand of whoever was behind me.  
"Nishishi you must really like me." Of course it was the purple gremlin.   
"Oh yeah, lying is a huge turn on." We both let out a chuckle and before we knew it we had reached the car, only it was more of a limo. Climbing inside we met with another police officer.  
"Well, he said. " Are you ready to meet your family's? They have been worried sick about you all."   
My family. In danganronpa my family believed I had been corrupted by the devil because of my occultist title. They were extremely religious and outcastes me in fear that the devil would harm them. In truth it was just me, my dad and our dog Vega.   
Today marked the first day of my new life.


	3. Chapter 3

One by one the amount of people in the limo had gotten smaller. With every stop we made one of us would get out and and reunite with their families. In order not to forget anyone's address I had been writing down the house numbers and street names on my arm.  
Finally there was only two of us left in the large car. Me and Tsumugi were the last two waiting to be dropped off.  
"I'm sorry about what happened in the simulation." The blue haired girl I front of me refused to meet my as she spoke.  
"Why? It wasn't your choice, we all know that the mastermind title is randomly given out. None of what happened was your fault." I began Sliding down the long fake leather seat before placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.  
"Your beginning to sound like Kaede, the two of you should write a book on how to make people feel better. Thank you (Y/N)."   
"no problem. Well it looks like this is my stop. Message me your address later okay!" With that the car came to a halt.   
Stepping out onto the sidewalk I immediately felt nervous. I was about to reunite with my father and I couldn't even remember what he looked like.   
Slowly I made my way up to the porch. I found myself arm raised, ready to knock on the door but, before I could bring my arm down the door opened and I was met with the sight of a tall-ish man. His hair was messy and unkept, his clothes were stained and torn, His eyes were hollow and almost glassy looking.  
"Dad?" I was only able to get one word out before I was enveloped in a bone crushing hug.   
"I'm go glad your okay (Y/N). When I got news of what happened I was so worried." Parting from the hug I was able to get a glimpse or inside my house. Most of my vision was blocked by a large golden retriever standing excitedly behind the screen door." "You must be exhausted come in, Vega's missed you, almost as much as I have."


End file.
